1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for displaying merchandise, and more particularly to a package for displaying a plurality of safety razors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A safety razor is of the type which comprises an elongated handle portion and a transverse shaving blade unit which extends from an end of the handle portion. A plurality of such razors are commonly displayed and merchandised in a single package or enclosure. In some instances, the display package is of the type which can be placed on a display rack and contain razors which are readily removed by the end user. In other instances, the razors are simply packaged in a closed plastic wrap.
Display packages for safety razors include those described in, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,664 to Dixon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,306 to Lightsey; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,610 to Richards. Although these display packages are often adequate to display a plurality of nested razors, once one of the razors has been removed by a user, the package may cease to become an effective storage structure for the remaining razors. More particularly, upon removing the first nested razor, the remaining razors may easily dislodge from the enclosure and become displaced.
It is desirable therefore, to provide a package for displaying and merchandising a plurality of safety razors, having structure which prohibits the displacement of the razors therefrom once one or more of the razors has been removed from the package.